It was Inevitable…
by Kazakun08
Summary: On the final confrontation against the Alpha everything goes wrong, Derek is fatally wounded and feelings Stiles dint even know…no feelings he ignored hit him full force and his heart cries out for help…for a Wish
1. It was Inevitable

Story title : It was Inevitable….

Summary - On the final confrontation against the Alpha everything goes wrong, Derek is fatally wounded and feelings Stiles dint even know…no feelings he ignored hit him full force and his heart cries out for help…for a Wish. (Cross over-Teen Wolf/xxHolic/Toy Story-Derek/Stiles and Sid/Andy )))

Disclaimer: Don't own Teen Wolf, xxHolic, nor Toy Story never will and dont want to ^_^ well maybe Tenn wolf..I can Dream cant I ? lol xD!

Prolog - The Wish

Calls and loud growls can be heard as the fight against Peter is finally at hand. The Hunters lead by Chris along side Derek and Scott have the Alpha cornered, but this does nothing more but fuel the Alphas will to fight. He launches out taking a hold of Scott by the shoulder and slamming him hard against a tree. Scott lets out a pain whimper as he passes out from the pain.

"Scott!" calls out Derek eyes burning with rage as he launches for his Uncle, claws at the ready he aims for Peters left side blind by furry but alas its no use. Peter slams against him lifting Derek by his neck grining madly "And this is Goodbye my dear nephew, say hello to Laura will you I do miss her ever so much" in an instant Peter rips threw his chest. Derek goes deathly still and silently falls to the ground as Peter releases his grin turning his gaze to the now frighten hunters "So…who's next?"

"DEREK!" Stiles screams out in pure horror as he runs as fast as his legs can manages and collapses next to Derek's motionless body "No! No! No! No!, come on man move! Move…don't…stop playing this inst funny!" he rants out chest heaving, hyperventilating he dares a look the Alpha as the endless flow of tears begin to stream down his face

"Why….how could you fucking….They where your family…HE WAS YOUR NEPHEW!" his voice drain of all emotions but despair. Peter looks down at the boy with a blank expression "Don't worry my dear boy, when I'm done with the hunters you will join him soon enough" and with that lets louse a frightening howl dashing towards the hunters.

As Guns Shot and screams fill the air, it all means nothing to Stiles as he is cradles Derek's body to his chest, trying desperately to stop the bleeding

"Come on big guy…you cant die! You just cant, heal, okay heal look ill even stop bugging you, ill Stop annoying you from now I promise just don't die Derek please!" he pleaded with him as he starred into Derek's green eyes. With what little energy he has left Derek looks back into the Brown eyes staring into his soul and faintly smiles "R…u…n"

"No , no Watanuki move it over there by the window it would look so much better over there!, wouldn't you agree Mokona ?" a slightly buzzed beautiful women says with glee to her small partner in crime "Hmm I don't know I think it would look better by the Kitchen door! Yea the Kitchen door!"

"The Kitchen door! The Kitchen door!" Maru and Moro chant together dancing with laughter

"WILL YOU TOW JUST MAKE UP YOUR MINDS ALREADY GEEZZ! IM NOT YOUR PERSONAL SERVENT OVER HERE!" Watanuki growls out in frustration as he moves away from the window carrying a huge coffee table to walk over to the kitchen again!. "I swear the two of you will be the death of me" Yuko and Mokona looks at each other with amused expressions.

"Oh come now Watanuki if we did that who would move out stuff around or cook us Dinner" they say at the same time and erupt into laughter as Watanuki yells out in anger.

"Argh! I don't even know im still doing chores for you honestly! I must be stupid to keep coming back day after day after day!" he wails out dropping to the floor and begins to cry making the others in the room laugh at him

"PART TIME-MER!" Maru and Moro chant out in joy "Oh come on now silly boy I already told you. You're here to work out your dept to me, until then you will end up returning to my shop weather you like it or not Watanuki, its like I told you it was In-" Yuko stops mid sentence as her expression quickly swtiches from playful to serious.

"Huh what?" sitting up Watanuki looks at her with a worried expression "What?, what is it Yuko is something wrong? Do you sense something?" The room is silent for a few seconds, seconds that feel like hours to him.

"it's a Customer…" Yuko finally speaks, softly as is spoken any louder would destroy the meaning of the words. She gazes off towards the window into the Full Moon night.

"Run! Are you crazy? Are you stupid.." Stiles tries his best to stop the flow of tears that just don't seem to stop "Im not leaving you Derek...I cant...I wont"

'Do you wish to save him?'

Stiles looks up in shock looking around the battle filled covered in the shadows of the night "Who's there…? Hello?" he looks around frantic hearing and noticing only the fight or in better terms the slaughter happening before him. Many of the Hunter lie in pieces, some still clinging to live, while other long gone.

'Quickly…tell me, do you wish to save him?'

He heard the mysterious voice one more call out to him, it felt as if it came from every where at once. It ran deep within his ears, no it echoed deep within his soul. Slowly turning his gaze to the barely conscious body in his arms, he leans down softly placing his head right beside Derek's face and lets out a broken, desperate sigh.

"No…I wish that this never happened…any of it…I wish he had never meet Kate…that his family was still alive…I wish…I wish.." He hiccups and more and more tears flow "I wish he'd had the chance to live a happy life…a life worth living"

'I require payment for my services'

"ANYTHING, PLEASE ILL PAY ANYTHING PLEASE!" He yelled out into the dark endless sky. He waits…and waits but nothing…only silence greets him. Just as he is about to louse the small shred of hope he hears the voice one last time…

'very well…..I shall grant your wish'

Okay! Woot! So since so many of you have been so kind to donate to the Sterek community ((which I totally love you all for and cant wait for up dates xD! I swear I'm Obsess ))) I decided to help out and contribute myself ^_^. So just to let you know my writing sucks! I know I know and I do apologies if I hurt your brains trying to make sense of what ever the hell I wrote, I know your pain cause it hurt trying to put the words into paper xD!. Put yea here the Prolog please let me know what you guys think, the idea sound good to you guys n girls or nah? Please let me know ^_^


	2. Payment

Summary- On the final confrontation against the Alpha everything goes wrong, Derek is fatally wounded and feelings Stiles dint even know...no feelings he ignored hit him full force and his heart cries out for help...for a wish.

Disclaimer: Dont Own Teen Wolf/xxxHolic/Toy Story never will ^_^

Chapter 1 ...Payment

"Huh? a customer no ones here Yuko what are you talking about there is no one here" Watanuki ask confused looking at her with a raised brow and slowly walks towards the main entrance of the shop making sure he's not going crazy and there is in fact a customer present."See there isn't anyone her-" he's cut off as Yuko speaks once more.

"Do you wish to save him?" her eyes have this far off look as her gaze still remains lock upon the moon. She slowly rises and walks towards the window her facial expression taking a stoic form. "I require payment for my service" After a tense silence Yuko nods slowly a sad smile gracing her lips "Very well...I shall grant your wish"

As the words leave her mouth and take on existence her far off gaze slowly dissipates. "Maru, Moro fetch me the butterfly looking will you girls?" "Kay!" they both chant and runs off. Watanuki blinks at her for a moment trying to make some sort of sense of what just happen "Yuko...was the customer a spirit or something, how come the rest of dint see or hear anything , what what the heck was wrong with you! You looked like a ghost yourself for a second there!" he exclaims overly dramatic.

Yuko turns her gaze to him as Mari and Moro returning with the an old looking mirror. "I told you, it was a customer not one from this world, but a customer none the less." she kneels down next to the mirror tracing her fingers gently over it's surface""From another world?...but how...I thought for a wish to be granted the exchange had to happen it person. Yuko this makes no sense!" Watanuki rants to himself looking down at the mirror as well "and what's this for? Normally you don't mess with your stuff when granting wishes Yuko"Turning her gaze to meet his she nods slowly "normally yes...one must come to my shop to have their wish granted. Weather they are from this world or another...as long as they have a true wish they need granting they will always find their way to my shop."

Watanuki nods slowly "it's because you said this shop is both of this world and not of this world right?" Nodding her self Yuko let's out a soft sigh looking once more towards the mirror "indeed, only those who need my service may find my shop, but this particular customer...he was in a jam, witnessing the death of the person he secretly holds to his heart, and so his soul cried out to the universe. Cried out to me and I responded" and with that she gently presses her palm against the mirror. A light begins to emit and consumes the entire room.

-World Switch-

Wiping the hunters blood of his hands, as if it's very presence disgusted him Peter turns and begins to walks slowly towards the boy who still lives 'what was the pest name again Stilk...?eh it matter not' allowing a wicked grin to dance across his lips he stands behinds the boy placing his right hand on the boys neck "and now my dear boy I believe I promised you something dint I ?"

Stiles finally out of tears to shed. Feeling empty and hollow does fight against the Alpha as he feels the hand placed upon his neck and simply accepts what he know is coming. Looking one last time at Derek's lifeless form he whispers softly " I love you..." and with that closes his eyes. It begins deathly silent all around him and the darkness signing his eyes fades away into a golden light, instead of being blinded by it's intensity he finds comfort in it. Opening his eyes makes no difference the golden light is all around him consuming his very being. Stiles begins to feel light and notices his body...it's fading away into nothing...becoming part of the light itself but yet he feels no fear no pain 'what's going on...' was his last thought as he finally vanishes from existence 'Your Wish...has been granted'

-World Switch-

A 3 year old Genim Stilinski sat happily watching the cars pass by threw his back seat window. He would joyfully point out the colors of the cars heed seen to his parents with a smile on his voice

"Look mommy look! That one was Green! It was sooo pretty! It was soo greeny it looked like the leaves of the Big Great tree in our backyard! Or maybe like the curly grass on the yard, but maybe not as curly as the hair on daddy back" and to that his Mother, Rose Stilinski, tries her best to stiffle a laugh as her husband lets out an annoyed sigh as Genim rambles on without a care in the world admiring the sights and sounds all around him.

"Damn it Rose this is why I told you we should take him to the doctor I swear he has ADHD or some other weird crap like that! He never shuts up somethings wrong with that of yours!" Mr. Stilinski grunts out in a whisper for said boy not to hear him. "DAN! THAT BOY IS YOUR SON!" she all but growls out any trace of joy she had mere seconds ago all but gone "Hes 3 years old Dan, Kids his age are suppose to be hyper active balls of energy, if he wasn't then and only then would id even consider forgiving for saying something like that!" Her eyes glow a dark crimson at the end of her speech letting her 'husband' know she is not joking in the least.

Dan grumbles to himself face burning red with anger keep his gaze to the front "I swear, I don't even know why you cuddle him so much…his nothing more than a worthless Omega" , "THAT OMGEA IS YOUR SON! YOUR OWN FLEASH AND BLO-" Rose is cut off suddenly by the urgent voice of her beloved pup. "MOMMY , DADDY CAR!" little Genim points a head but it was to late….

-Time skip 13 min-

Jane Davis smiles softly as she looks threw the rear view mirror looking at her sleeping children. 1 year old Molly passed out in her car seat with her bin key dangerously close to slipping out of her mouth. On the seat over 3 year old Andy in no better position, head dangling off the seat hair tosses to the sides mouth wide open with a small river or drool that would make even the Mississippi river green with envy. The smile on her face is all but roped from her as she notices ahead a devastating crash….a SUV is flipped over to the left side of the rode, another a small Honda civil lies motionless on the ride side. Its whole right front is crunch in and what appears to be a figure of...what used to be a person smashed right along with it. Quickly parking on the side of the road quickly dialing 911

"911 emergency how may-" "YESS! OH MY GOD PLEASE!, IM HIGHT WAY 201 eats please! Send help there has been a car crash I think one of them is dead! Please send help fast!" Jane all but rants into her cell phone "Alright mss please remain calm hel-" the rest went unheard as Jane dropped her phone in utter shock as she notices a young boy, possibly no older than her own, looking back making sure her kids are still asleep she steps out quickly and runs up to the little boy. As she gets near she notices he is cradling the body of what she quickly assumes is his mother. Almost collapsing near the child she attempts to take the boy in her arm but he just backs away.

"hey baby, come one we have to get you out of here its getting cold let get you-" "No ! I cant go! Mommy is sick!, she's not moving she not talking!" the little boy exclaims desperately ripping open a small box of 'Wall-E' ban-aids "Come on mommy get better, see look I got you ban-caids mommy see! They make you feel better, get up mommy get up!" he calls out to her tears threatening of falling from his small beautiful brown eyes.

Jane herself feels her own tears her own soul begins to break over those innocent words. Standing up she lift the little boy up in and cradles' him to her chest and begins to walk away slowly, all the while the boy shouting protesting to be put down "Noo! Let me go! I have to make mommy feel better, she's sick! Mommy sick! Let e go! Please! Let me go let me go let me go LET ME GO!" and with that his tears begin to flow freely as he watching his motionless mother get futher and futher away "No, mommy…mommy come back! MOMMY!" his urgent cries are tunned out as the Ambulance sirens begins to sounds.

-time skip 6 hours -

Jane sat motionless on the waiting room of Smithville Hospital. Just recently finished talking over the phone with her baby sitter making sure her kids are alright she looks up at the clock for what feels like the thousandth time waiting for to the doctor to remerge with news of the little boy who she found out was named Genim Stilinski, at such a young age already an Orphan….she wouldn't even dare think if it was her children in such a position.

"Miss Davis?" upon hearing her name she all but bolts off her seat and walks up to the Doctor "How is he? Is he alright? He isn't hurt is he?" she cant help but ramble her nerves and emotions tucking at her heart strings. "He's…he's stable, he passed out during the check up and I'm afraid it was due to pain"

"Pain? But all he had where small scratches and cuts when I got to him? What are you talking about!" Jane tries her best to stay calm but it seems all but impossible. "Well It seems the reason he felt no pain before is because is body was running on pure adrenaline. Its understandable giving the situation…but yes he too was injure." the Doctor sighs sadly rubbing his old eyes filled with pain and regret. "His Spinal cord was damaged…the boy…has lost all feeling and movement on the waist down I'm afraid…"

Letting out a shattered sighs escape her lips Jane takes a deep breath as a last effort to stay together "Any…..any news…of the rest of his family?"

"No….it seems his parents where the only living relatives he had….and now" the Doctor lest it at that looking off into the front desk . "What do I have to do….where should I go to adopt him?"

-World Switch-

Watanuki stares silently into the mirror. Silent tears streaming down his own face upon bearing witness to the event. "Yuko….please…you cant…you cant possibly mean….no it cant be" he whisper softly taking a few steps back looking at Yuko "That was his Payment?…he was reborn as a child to have this happen to him? You would dare call this Payment for one so young!" and sorrow all but vanishes from him instantly replace by anger.

Yuko slowly drift her gaze from the mirror as well looking off into the night sky. "Yes….this was his payment…His…wish was not a simply one…but a wish that affected not only him but time and space itself Watanuki" Standing up she walks over to him placing bother her hand on his shoulders

"When I told him I require payment….he said that wish one must never say, he yelled out that he would do anything…pay anything for his wish to be granted…and so his wish was heard….and so it was granted, no matter the cost"


	3. Bonds of Friendship

Main Summary- On the final confrontation against the Alpha everything goes wrong, Derek is fatally wounded and feelings Stiles dint even know…no feelings he ignored hit him full force and his heart cries out for help…for a Wish.-

Summary part 2 - ….His wish granted. A new life a head of him, in a world where its denizens are divided by caste's Stiles an Omega falls sparks a friendship with the Alpha named Derek. That soon morphs into love….where such a thing is looked down upon will Stiles ever experience the joys of finding love or will it be taken from him?.

Disclaimer: Don't own Teen Wolf/xxxHolic/Toy Story never will ^_^

Chapter 2 - Bonds of Friendship

"Boys! Dinner will be ready soon!" Jane called out to her sons from the backdoor with a smile on her face. "Kay mom!" 5 year old Stiles and Andy respond with laughter present in their voices. Andy wearing a simply green shirt with brown shorts war running after Stiles on his wheelchair. Stiles himself wore yellow shirt with black swim shorts pushing himself as fast as he could away from his brother with a grin playing on his lips. Shacking her head in amusement Jane goes back inside to check on 4 year old Molly who was currently giggling to herself as she ran around painting the walls with her crayons "No! sweaty don't do that!"

"ha! I couth you outlaw ! Reach for the sky!" exclaims with pride as he corners Stiles against the side of the house. Stiles slow maneuvers his wheelchair around with a grin "Oh yea Sheriff? Who has who!" with that he pulls a 'hidden' string that's connected to the near by tree brining down a battalion of parachute soldiers landing all around then "Attack my soldier show this Sheriff this is out side of the yard!" Letting out a gasp Andy quickly turns around and runs off towards the sandbox

"Quick Woody call in reinforcements where outnumbered a million to one!" Andy begins to panic as he notices Stiles heading his way "Charge men!"

"Ahh! Okay Woody this is it, been an honor fighting by your side sir, attack!" just as the two 'armies' are about to clash something lands in between them and blows up "HAHAHA! BOOM! SORRY KIDDIES BUT I WIN THIS WAR ALWAYS WILL!"

Stiles and Andy stop abruptly startled by the small explosion and turns to he left side of the yard where their eyes meet the sighs of 6 year old Sid. The next door neighbor's boy leaning against the fence ,that had a louse board allowing him to cross over, with a smirk on his face. Andy and Stiles quickly share a look as their shock morph's into mischief and then run over towards Sid

"NEVER SURRENDOR!" They both yell out with laughter as Sid's smirk is quickly wipe off and dashes off getting some distance away from them "Ha you'll never catch me-"

"Sid Phillips GET OVER HERE NOW BOY!" all three boys stop stricken by fear looking at one another as Sid bows his head "Sorry guys got to go" quickly running off toward his house to meet up with his furious sounding father "THERE YOU ARE BOY!" the sound of a smack is heard "Dint I tell you I did not want you hanging out with does Omegas!"

"Dad I was just playing with my friends they-" Sid's voice is cut off as another smack his heard "Get inside the house boy now!"

Stiles and Andy confused and sad begins to pick up all their toys and head into the house to get ready for dinner. As Andy heads up stairs to put away the toys in their room. Stiles wheels up to his mom "Mom..?" Looking up from setting Molly's food on the table she smiles at him "Yes honey what is it? Did you wash you hands for dinner yet?"

"No not yet mom, but uh…what's an Omega?" at this Jane frowns slightly takes a seat herself on the dinning table "Well that's what we are honey, why the question ? Did something happen?"

"Well Andy and I where playing outside with Sid but his dad called him to go back inside saying that he dint want him to play with 'Omegas' I don't know why thought we where having fun mom"

"I know you where honey but some people are very silly, The Phillips are Betas and Mr. Phillips like many other are ignorant thinking they are better than other because they are Betas."

"But-" Stiles starts but is cut of bi his mother

"Now why don't you go wash up for I can serve you dinner okay? ANDY! DINNER!" she shouts getting up to prepare plates for the two boys.

-World Switch-

Blinking in confusion Watanuki looks up from the glass mirror. "Their Omegas? Are they Werewolves Yuko? They seem pretty human to me" Looking up from the mirror herself Yuko takes a drags from her pipe exhaling slowly turning her gaze to him

"Yes I assure you they are human Watanuki. But it would appear that in this world one is born into a cast; Alpha, Beta, and Omega. Alpha being the highest and most respected while Omega being the opposite, lowest in the chain and mostly look down upon by most. Sad but I suppose such is Human nature to always place themselves above others to feel content."

"I still don't get it Yuko, that seems just cruel to categorize someone like that.." Watanuki expresses looking once more into the mirror.

" Indeed….think of it as our economic system. Just as there is the Fist class, Middle class, and Lower class, the only difference is one may in any giving day move between such classes."

-World Switch-

That night around 10:45 pm Stiles and Andy sit impatiently in the darkness of their room what little light there is flowing in from their open window "Think he might show up? His dad was being a real meanie today…" Andy whispers to his brother looking down at his lap.

"I don't kn-" Stiles his cut off and both boys look up at window as Sid jumps in wearing his pajama skull pants "Ya miss me dorks?" he grins looking at the two noticing Andy sad expression "Huh? What's wrong?" he ask getting into bed with him placing one arm around his shoulders.

Stiles grins playfully "He was worries you weren't going to make it" his grin drops slightly "Im glad your okay, how did you sneak out? Your dad was pretty mad at you…was thinking you where grounded or something"

"I am" Sid claims with a an eye roll "The old geezer is passed out on the living with does nasty brown water cans all over the place so I snuck out, set your alarm for 6 I got to head back before he wakes up" he lets out a tired sigh laying down on the bed brining Andy down with him.

"Goodnight Sid" both Stiles and Andy whisper as they drift off to sleep. "Yea…yea…Goodnight…" soon after Sid joining them. The bedroom door opens slowly as Jane peaks her head in checking up on them, coming up with a sad smile she places an extra blanket over Sid knowing he would comes by, just as he does every night. Looking once more at the three of them she slowly walks off to check on Molly closing the door softly.


	4. A new Spark, an Old Flame

Disclaimer: Don't Own Teen Wolf/xxxHolix/Toy Story. This is just for fun and to feed my inner fan boy xD! So please no sue me! If you do know that the only thing of worth I have is my computer and id rather have it die by my hands that have you evil money hungry monster take it! -cries-

Note: Im soooo sorry for late update but life was simply calling me! Life: Read fan fiction, work, read fan fiction, sleep, Read fan fiction, shower, read fanfction….eh you get the Idea ^_^ haha ive been re-connecting with Craig/Tweek and Christophe/Kyle fanfics while the Derek/Stile update ^_^

Thanks a lot for all the love guys n girls ^_^ ~! Ya reviews made me smile like a true fan boy =D lol

So yep here chapter 3 hope ya enjoy and sorry again for the late update Happy holidays to all!

Chapter 3 : A new spark, an Old Flame 11 year old Stiles logs off his desktop computer as soon as he hear the front door open. Having been waiting several hours for his mom and Molly to return home from their dance classes they go to after school every Friday night. Rolling himself out the dinning room where said computer was place. "Andy there here! Come on let's go!" he calls out in excitement. Rolling up to the front door he presents his mother with a grin. "Great you're here now come on mom lets go!""Stiles calm down Pizza planet is not going to go anywhere honey" Jane replies to the overexcited boy offering him a playful smile while hugging him. Andy storms in from the back yard with a smile of his own "Finally your back we been waiting forever mom!" he grins at her making a run for his and Stiles bedroom to get ready. Turning her attention to the baby sitter Jane offers her thanks and collateral compensation and she watches the young teen walks off on her phone per usual. "So what did you guys do while Molly and I where at dance class?" she had enrolled herself and Dragged an (at the time) unwilling Molly to the Community Center to spend some Much needed mother and daughter time."We had fun, Sid had come home with us after school he was able to stay till around 4:15 then Andy and I just played with our toys here an there""Oh?" looking at him with a questionable expression she sighs softly putting it off for now "Well then come on lets get you in the car honey. MOLLY ANDY! WERE LEAVING!" she calls out as she helps Stiles get down the steps with his wheelchair "COMING!" her other children quickly reply rushing down the stairs with smiles on there faces

"Oh oh mom! How many games are we going to be able to play ? Are you going to give us lots of tokens huh ?" 9 year old Molly ask with an excitement that only children can display. "Hmm we will Honey, Andy get the door for me, Stiles your crutches are still in the trunk right?"

"Sure thing mom" Andy calls out walking up ahead before two could get into the car opening to back seat door for Stiles, helping his brother into the car he nods to himself as he jumps in and takes the other window seat before Molly can take it from him. "Yea mom I haven't taken them out since last I used them." Stiles replies fidgeting on his seat with the same excitement Molly had shown not mere seconds ago. Nodding Jane takes her place own the drivers seat looking back at her kids making sure they are all buckled up, offering them a smile she begins to look threw her purse for nothing in particular but to makes the kids suffer for a bit more. "MOM!" they all call in in laughter/announce and she lets out a laugh shacking her head putting the car in reverse and heading off finally to Pizza Planet.

-Time Skip 20 minutes-

"Come on Andy lets go play whack a molls!" having finally arrived at Pizza planet about 10 minutes ago the group had split off Molly with their mother and Andy with Stiles with a Stern warning from Jane's for the two boys not to tray to far. "Nah come on I can totally want to get one of these green aliens looks so cool!" Andy replies face morph into one of concentration as he attempts his luck with the 'Claw' once more. Rolling his eyes Stiles rolls off looking around for a game to play himself. After a few minutes of just trolling along Stiles eyes land on a 'Shoot the target' game, one where you had to hit one of the moving targets and if you managed to hit five you could get a prize. Taking a place in front of the game stand he looks in awe and wonder as another Kid is already playing looks like he had already knock down three or so targets cause they were moving pretty fast. Looking up at the boy he had Short Raven hair with the greenest eyes Stiles has ever seen. Wore a black Button up flannel shirt with dark blue jeans and black converse to match. Stiles could of sworn the kid was softly growling to himself as the timer neared zero. "Come on you can do it! Just two more!" Stiles cheered him on offering the boy a smile. Started from his concentration said boy looks at Stiles with a confused expression that quickly turns into determination as he notices the smiles that is directed at him.

"Yea…okay!" Nodding to himself and the boy on the wheelchair, the Raven haired boy puts his game face and his eyes seem to glow a slight blue and he fires once, twice and boom baby! The game alarms goes off signaling that he had one.

"YESS!" both boys cheer turning to one another with matching grins. "haha see told you, you could do it!" Stiles smiles at him looking at the Pizza planet employee that comes close to them with obvious false enthusiasms. "Congratulations Kid, go ahead make your pick! Since you hit all five targets required you may pick any prize from the either side" the employee calls out waving his hands to said prizes, they were organize from top to bottom, top being the 5 hit to the bottom being 3 hits prizes.

Nodding the raven haired boy looks around wondering what to pick…so many choices, just as he is about to pick a Big Stuffed Grey Buzzed Bunny he notices a small crystalline wolf figurine necklace with blue gem eyes. Letting an awe truck smile grace his lips the raven hared boy points quickly at it "That one please!"

Nodding the Employee quickly hands it to him and turns off to attend to another kid that is coming with his dad to play "Hello the-" his voice is drown out by the boy and Stiles as they simply look at the necklace in wonder. "Whoa that's really cool" he smiles softly looking back at the prizes wondering if he could himself one but it looks like it was the only one. "Aw that sucks looks like that was the only one…" he whispers to himself but the Raven boy still heard him and offers him a grin. "You want it?" he asked holding out his hand towards the boy in the wheelchair.

"Huh? Oh no! you won it fair and square I cant take it its your!" Stiles quickly mumbles pushing back the hand softly towards its owner, only to have his own hand within the grasp of said owner placing the wolf necklace into his hand. "eh, yea true but you cheered me on" the raven hair winks and laughs softly as the boy in front of him blushes. "So ill tell you what, its mine but I want you to hold onto it for me okay? Keep it safe" he winks letting go of the object and offers the kid a wink "Names, Derek"

Stiles closes his fist gently but firm around the necklace as if it were to break if he all but showed it to the outside world. His blush only spreading further around his face as the boy named Derek wink at him. "I'm Stiles, its nice t-"

"STILES ANDY!" was heard from the distance cutting off Stiles. He offers Derek a small sad smile "Hey sorry that's my mom, I got to go…" Nodding in understanding Derek offers him a small with a pat on the shoulder "Its cool, see ya Stiles" and with that offers one more smile and heads off in another direction

"Bye…Derek…" Stiles whispered softly looking down at his new acquired necklace. Feeling very happy. His chest feels like it was going to explode for some reason and how warm and fuzzy he was feeling. Before he could question said strange sensation Andy appeared out of nowhere behind him and rolls him off towards their mother "Come on, the pizza ready, lets go before Molly eats all the good pieces haha"

Giving his Brother a nod he allows him to wheel him off as his minds wonders off…

'Derek'

-World Switch-

Looking up from the Mirror Yuko sits up and heads off into the kitchen to pour herself another glass of Sake. With Watanuki left for home hours ago to study for some test at school she sighs to herself as she recalls the events that have been happening.

"So they have finally meet one more…." taking a sip from her beloved Sake she turns her moves her gaze over the kitchen window and the half moon that shines above

"But its no surprise after all…it was Inevitable" shacking her head slightly Yuko allows a smile to play across her lips and she hears Maru and Moro playing with Mokona on the other side of her shop.

"AHHH STOP IT YOU TWO MOKONA IS GETTING SICK!"

Laughing to herself she brings the sake glass close to her lips "Genim Stilinski…your meeting with him was destine. Already the tides are forming and we cannot stop them. It does not matter how brief of an encounter it is, when two people meet they affect each other, the meeting will change their lives in some way and tides will form between them. there is meaning in every event that happens in our lives however small It may seem and so there was meaning in your meeting with him today. Try to remember that…"


End file.
